


A Rescue From The Rain

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Derek kicks Addison out after he finds out about her affair with Mark. Meredith happens to be there when it happens and the two bond. Set pre series.





	A Rescue From The Rain

Meredith walked down the street, umbrella in hand, to fend of the third consecutive day of rain. It was nearly dark and she would have appreciated a sunset on her walk home, but the gloom hadn’t lifted to allow it. For the most part she stayed in her thoughts, letting nothing distract her, but when she heard shouting from down the street, she was pulled away from her own head and back into reality.

She approached cautiously, but the interruption had intrigued her and now she had to know what was going on. Meredith stood several yards away from the source of the action, just close enough to hear, really, and waited. There was a woman, a redhead, out on the front stoop, screaming for all she was worth and pounding on the door. A lover's quarrel, it appeared to Meredith. She really shouldn’t stay. She should keep walking, get home, forget about this. Her feet didn’t move. Several more minutes passed of the redhead yelling at the man on the other side of the door. His name was Derek, Meredith learned.

Finally, she seemed to give up. She gave one last, dejected pound on the door with her fist and stopped. She was soaked to the bone having stood out in the rain for so long. Meredith couldn’t help but feel bad for her. Maybe it was that empathy that made her walk towards the other woman, she didn’t know, but in a moment she had gone over to her and offered some space under her umbrella.

"Thank you," the woman said, nearly ready to break into sobs.

"I’m Meredith," she introduced.

"Addison," the other woman responded.

"I don’t want you to think I’ve been out here eavesdropping, but I don’t think he’s going to let you back in," Meredith said, casting her glance away from Addison and briefly looking towards the door.

"You’re right," Addison said, "he’s not."

"Well you could come home with me," Meredith offered and Addison gave her a questioning look through her tear filled eyes. "That didn’t come out the way I wanted it to. I just meant that it looks like you could use a change of clothes and somewhere to sleep tonight. I have extra rooms."

Addison smiled warmly at Meredith. She hadn’t expected a stranger to come by and be her savior today, but she was thankful for Meredith now. Together, the two of them walked down the porch steps and onto the street. Dark had arrived and brought with it a chill to the air. The rain had stopped but the cool breeze was enough to make Addison shiver. She was glad to be on her way to a warm house and dry clothes.

Meredith let them walk in silence, not wanting to ask too many questions about the scene she had walked into. Addison was grateful for the lack of inquiry. She really didn’t want to unleash that can of worms right now. It wasn’t a long walk to Meredith's and the house was much grander than she had expected, but all she truly cared about was the warmth inside. She’d likely catch a cold at this point anyway, but it’d be nice to warm up, she thought.

As she promised, Meredith had some spare clothes and a room that Addison could stay in. Who knows where she would have gone for the night if Meredith hadn’t come along. Derek hadn’t given her a chance to even grab her purse before throwing her out, so it’s not like she could have checked into a hotel.

"I just wanted to thank you again," Addison said, dressed in a college sweatshirt of Meredith's and some jeans of Izzie's that were too wide on her hips. She went to sit next to Meredith in front of the fire.

"You really don’t have to thank me," Meredith told her. "I watched the whole thing from down the block. Well, not the whole thing, but I mean, I let you get soaked out there and did nothing. I think I owe this to you," she added with a laugh.

"Still, most people would have walked by and let me freeze to death in the rain before offering me a change of clothes and a place to sleep."

"Well I’m glad to have been your knight in shining armor," Meredith joked.

"You really were," Addison said, then she leaned in close to Meredith and briefly kissed her. She pulled away as soon as she realized what she was doing. "Oh my god, you must think I’m a slut," she said, embarrassed.

"Under normal circumstances, maybe," Meredith admitted, "but I think we're a little past normal." Now Meredith leaned in and kissed her. "I don’t really know what your situation is, but maybe just tonight we can be someone other than ourselves."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Meredith/Addison, please leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection/signups/new
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
